Untitled
by LithiaFaith
Summary: Kagome a young 17 yr old world winning pianist, whom fell under the care if her producer/managers oldest son 8 years had past since he started it to the glamorous world and now he was one of the most sought out male actors.Will she when hisheart?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat in her apartment a bit depressed it had been over 3 months since she last seen her family seeing as home the agency who recruited her moved her from Osaka all the to Tokyo to begin her career. Her big brown doe eyes rimmed with tears wanting to spill over halted at the sound of her phone ringing the loud sailor moon theme song rang out alerting it to who it was , she reached over with a wide smile on her face "Mama ..." After a much long over due talk and her crying a bit missing her moms voice kagome sat up out of bed stretching it had only been 5:30 am and she needed to go to tutoring later on that day , she swung her legs over the big fluffy bedding and landed comfortably in her bunny slippers. Her dark brown locks of hair mounted high and messily on her head as she scanned her room she muttered " I have to clean up " aside from being a child prodigy kagome was just like any other 17 year old girl her age a bit messy, loved to shop, stay up late with friends ,wanting to fall in love and of course able to memorize ever classical piano piece ever written( maybe not the last part haha). Grabbing the fuzzy pale yellow towel off the back of her desk chair she turned on the radio to her favorite station as she headed in to the bathroom to get ready for her day. The loud sound of the djs voice giving off a quick weather report of a warm summery no rain day made kagome even happier as she bathed, next came the announce meant of her deathly favorite actor returning from a movie he was doing in America to shoot a new drama in tokyo made her shoot out of the shower her hair sticking to her body. Giddier than a school girl she began her hour long process of getting dressed which had her on her bed drying off and wrapping her hair up to dry ,applying lotion on to her skin and putting on a face mask from " my beauty diary " ( those are really good ) she walked over to her walk in closet it was so big it had two doors , the first door led to her normal every day clothes and the second one led to her more formal attire. Stepping inside she scanned over everything till she found the most perfect outfit, she pulled out a pastel pink pinched waist top with a beaded neck with black skinny jeans and pink peep toe wedges. Getting dressed she walked over to her mirror letting her hair down opting to go with a wet and wavy look today, taking the bottle she sprayed Moose in to her hand and rubbed her hands together running them through her hair. She took off her mask and tossed it in the trash patting her face dry adding a bit of lip gloss and mascara grabbing both along with her keys and a few pads since her period was due she tossed it in to her light pink Marc Jacob bag and headed out the door to the lobby of the building greeting every one on her way to the garage where here black Mercedes had been parked , peeling out of the the garage heading to Taisho Agency.

A/N  
This is not my best typing but my pc is out of commission and I have a good story on my mind so I have to type it now ill add better detail when I get a better keyboard


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up in to the valet parking Kagome stepped out of the car handing her keys to the young boy who seemed to be in his late teens , his scruffy red hair pulled in to a low pony tail and emerald green eyes light up once he saw her " Miss Kagommeee" he latched on to her arm and smiled earning a great laugh and a hug from her "Shippou my dear how are you "pulling away she kissed his head lightly "ah Shippou did you pass the preliminary round? i missed it since i was at a concert" a frown crossed his face making a from cross hers with worry" oh shi.." "I PASSSSED im going on to round two... soon enough i shall be in the group Magic" kagome fell back a bit before hugging him tightly" your so mean you had me worried, when you make it you owe me some ice cream. Deal?" Shippou nodded as he got in he car " deal i can park cars forever. call me later we can go shopping " she nodded as she watched him pull off, turning on her heel she walked in side swiping her ID card at the check in desk, the building was almost 80 story building, holding different levels for actors , singers , models ,and other various talents, heading to the elevator Kagome spotted a poster of Ageha she walked over to it and began to read " Ageha, the tale of fated lovers " below had a few names of actors that would play in it " Se.."

A blush spread along her face as she seen the one actors name she was a fan girl for not like the psychopath ones but a normal high school girl crush type of fan girl " Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kikiyou Shumai, Miroku , Kagome Higurash.. wait.." she stopped and re read the last name "Kagome Higurashi... is there another Higurashi around here that I don't know about " she fumed and stormed over to the elevator pressing the up button several times before it finally came down and opened its doors or her to enter, once inside she pressed the heart shaped button that had the number 80 written on it, she leaned against the plush walls, knowing it would take while to get to her destination she pulled out her cell phone texting her best friend 'sangoooo wanna go shopping with Shippou and I" after your shoot?" pressing send she send and waited for the reply she knew that would come later on in the day, Sango had been a model who started in the agency around the same time Kagome did, they day they met the girls had both been late and they collided in teach other while running in front of the main office, they had been like sisters ever since then.

Once on the top floor Kagome walked to the receptionist desk asking to see President Taisho. The bleach blonde female with black as night eyes and pale porcelain skin looked up at her and nodded "The President is in a meeting now but you are welcome to wait for him outside his office" going back to typing Kagome nodded "Kanna. Why don't you become a join the agency as a model or actress? You are very beautiful" crimson stained Kanna's cheeks as she looked up at Kagome " being so many people at one time makes me nervous I don't like having too much attention on me" turning her attention she the ringing phone she answered it and hung up" the president is free now you can go see him "nodding Kagome waved goodbye to Kanna and walked in to Toga's office with a frown in place of her usual smile " Mr. President… when exactly did you plan on telling that you placed me in a drama?" folding her arms over her chest she sat down in front of him "It's nice to see you as well Kagome, my day was just fabulous, the meetings a bit of a bore but that is what running your own business is about. How was your day my dear ?" he looked over at her his hazel eye sparked with genuine care for her making her anger at him disappear " It was good Toga-nii" she smiled a bit more" but why did you cast me without asking ?" " ah that's easy, we needed someone who is cute young smart and multi talented… and it helps you share a small trait Kikiyou, well aside from your eyes her green ones compared to you innocent brown ones" Toga easily explained to her making her blush in the process" "Flattery will get you everywhere…. Sometimes , be happy you're really cute Toga-Nii" standing up Kagome leaned over andkissed his cheek softly.

"Heh flirting with the boss? Kagome didn't know you had it in you " Kagome turned to the gruff voice and rolled her eyes " you only wish it was you I kissed Inuyasha, Jealous much ?"Kagome asked him she headed out off the office waving good bye to Toga and his youngest son. Once she was out of the building Kagome kagome checked her phone seeing the reply from Sango she headed over to Shippou but stopped once she seen him talking to a female. she had thick blackhair wit it all gathred in to a low ponytail off to the side of her right shoulder,they haf both been laughing and giggling togeather in a flirting manner, not wanting to bother the cute couple Kagome had another male pick hre car up for her,once she got it she drove off going home.

A/N: sorry i havebeenlike super busy and iff you couldnt telll sucky ass spacebar on this pc so its been a while since i typed


End file.
